sodor_high_schoolfandomcom-20200215-history
One Bad Drink Part 3
This is the 8th episode to the series finale Whole Story It had been six weeks since Harrison's party. Most of the engines had already forgotten about what had happened that night. Things were pretty much back to normal, except for one thing. Thomas was on his branchline picking up passengers. He looked over and gasped. Emily was slowly coming down the line. She shook and shaked, and she looked ill. Then she stopped by Thomas. "Hello Emily, are you not feeling well again"? "Ya, I feel like I can hardly steam, and it takes a lot of coal to make me move". "Maybe there's something wrong with you, maybe you should go to the Steamworks and let Victor and Harrison look at you"? "I would, but I can't puff all the way there". "Maybe I could take you". "But what about your passengers" asked Emily? As she said this, Percy pulled up. "Hello Percy, are you doing anything right now"? "No Thomas, I was on my way to the sheds to take a rest". "Could you do me a favor and take Emily to the Steamworks". But then Emily spoke up. "Actually Thomas, could you please take me, I feel more comfortable around you". "Uh, okay Emily, so now can you take my passengers Percy"? "Sure thing Thomas, happy to help". So Thomas was uncoupled from Annie, and Percy was coupled on. Percy pulled away, and Thomas buffered up behind Emily. As he pushed her to the Steamworks, Thomas started to think. Emily started having pains three months after Harrison's party. They started off small, but they soon became worse. When they arrived at the Steamworks, Victor and Harrison had workmen look over Emily. After an hour of looking, the men came over to Victor. He talked to him for a moment, and then he walked away. Victor talked to Thomas and Emily. "I'm sorry my friends, they can't find anything wrong with you". "Then why is Emily feeling bad" asked Thomas. Victor was about to answer, when Emily let out a yelp of pain. Then they heard the sound of rushing water. The workmen came over and looked under Emily. "One of her water pipes burst". After he said this, Harrison talked to Emily. "Emily, have you been using a lot of coal lately." "Ya". "Have you been having mood swings"? "I can totally say yes" said Thomas. Harrison looked even more worried. "Thomas, push Emily to the Train Morpher, I need to check something". So Thomas pulled Emily to the machine. "Now slowly chuff forward Emily" said Harrison. Emily did what she was told. The machine steamed and whizzed as Emily puffed through. When she came out a human on the other end, she instantly fell on her knees, and clutched her stomach. Harrison and Thomas gasped. Emily's stomach was very swollen. "Oh no" said Harrison softly, and he puffed to the front of the machine and went in. Thomas followed him. When they came out the other side, they kneeled beside Emily. "I knew this would happen" said Harrison. "What is happening" asked Thomas. Harrison looked at Thomas. "Emily is pregnant" said Harrison with a worried tone. "Again?" said Thomas is supsense "Again?" said Victor "Yes, again" said Thomas "Every since we were human, I got married to Emily then she a baby girl but we couldn't handle it so we gave the baby to her parents then got a divorce" said Thomas "Thomas don't be a sly dog" said Victor "I don't know what happen" said Thomas "Do you know Harrison" said Thomas TO BE CONTINUED Characters *Thomas/Thomas Johnson *Emily/Emily Emeralds *Harrison/Harrison Anderson *Victor *Percy Location *Ffarqhuar *Sodor Steamwork Category:Season 6 Category:Episode Category:Sodor High School